


Of Rain and Cars and Coors and Lore: In the Spring, Love Is Found Along the Shore

by Lady_MidnightII



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous Slash, Beach Holidays, Beer, Character Bashing, Coming Out, Could Be Slam Poetry, Don't Have to Know Canon, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Open to Interpretation, Out of Character, Poetry, Spring Break, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_MidnightII/pseuds/Lady_MidnightII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance into a couple's day at the beach; a spring break in time past that changed everything.  Love is wide, love is mostly blind, and, most importantly, Coors is a Canadian beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rain and Cars and Coors and Lore: In the Spring, Love Is Found Along the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> They met on Spring Break in Florida. At the time, I didn't really have these two in mind while writing, it just turned out about them. I luvels them, and poetry, so why not? However, you can take the story for slash, or not slash, whatever you like. Also, if you love Jean Grey, or are uncomfortable with someone bashing her, even for a second, go away, I apologize. (Never liked her. Fourth grade, not even ten, still didn't like her.) Anyway! I didn't even do the Coors thing on purpose. I squealed like a dying chihuahua when I found out it was Canadian made. Love the Cajun and the Canadian and read this poem! (I own naught but it.)

* * *

Sittin’ on the beach, ocean out of reach,

lounging in an adirondack chair, wind playing with my hair,

this is paradise, baby, just like your poppy eyes,

as that fast lady with red locks strolls by,

cannon fire lies, booming in her smile, white like bones to ash like cigarettes,

burning down the White House as your cinnamon hair dampens in the salty humid light,

soul bright, vocally soused, socially a moth,

‘cause you only dance your way through the crowds in the dark, me the exception.

You have too many expectations for yourself, a desire for perfection;

me, too much adoration, you say, but I like it when I say you’re pretty,

come, lay, lay down with me in the sand pale with the hollow,

crushed and broken dreams powdered fine by the sprawling speakers, louder,

screaming rhyme, wasting time, squeezing limes,

sloshing rum, that’s the sum of time here, love, the breathing of the ocean and the palms,

the sighing of the sand at night, the sunset jet-set calm sweeping over the water as the twilight sky bleeds,

weeping, for all the cares bombarded and snared by a pretty hard-body coed,

bronze haired and bored and blatantly unbelievable, brain tanned like a hooker,

chugging her liquor, throwing her litter of aloof lies out of her convertible's sunroof,

her daddy bought it for her, a cute little convertible caddy.

She caught all the boys she wanted, ‘cept me, ‘cause you swept me off my feet,

the water around our thighs four feet that day, and that next day in the rain, our hands would greet.

Time passed--we didn't. Our lips began to meet, destiny concrete, my heart a mile high,

seagulls screaming Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss

and we missed, teeth crashing, like the azure waves behind us, gnashing,

us laughing ‘till our lungs were on fire, you said wanna stay here? I said sure.

Out on the cold ground, hips swayin’, hand in hand, we made our little camp on the sand, t-shirts wet;

we shivered together. Energy spent, we huddled together by the fire, still hand in hand,

and I said don’t think I’m a liar when I say this, and you smiled, and said, I know you aren't.

I said what I needed to; I was getting up, courage down the loo,

but you grabbed me down, held me close, and said Please, stay like this, for me. I agreed, happily.

The crackling of the flames echoed our words, each whispering each’s name,

sharing warm comfort in our canvas fort by the beach wharf,

sand between our toes, salty wind in the nose.

The next morning a security officer hosed us for sleeping on the beach,

but you didn’t care, and I didn’t care, your fiery hair flashing,

my smile brightened by yours, your love like a leech, but I didn’t care.

I knew then and I know now, that day, we’d grow together-like bent and gnarled trees, like life-long-loving forest fowl-

old, as sure as the water loving our bodies, ice cold.

Now you lie beside me, always riding with me on the sunny Florida roads,

hands tight on my waist, palm trees singing your name, I wish I could along with them,

that happy and jubilant refrain my heart can never refrain from keeping clean,

you knock my leg with your sandy foot, I yelp, I say that’s gonna leave a welt, you’re so mean,

and you say I know, _mon_ _cherié_ , grab me a Coors from the cooler?

I say you’re gonna go from lean to chubby.

You laugh that spiced, warm laugh of yours,

and say I know you’d love me even if I was flabby,

and I don’t say a word, my smile all the words I need,

and I grab your Coors, you couldn't be anymore beautiful, lounging there in the sun, and just for me, we two just having fun.

Your skin is tanned, your face is smooth and lovely, but I’ll love you ‘till your body shrinks and your skin is wrinkly,

just like I told you that last day in the spring when the rain splattered the sand, nothing else mattered,

I parked the car in the lot. We walked unhurried to our favorite spot, the place where we made that first tent.

We drank the Coors Lites we brought; you opened them with the bottle opener I lent you, but never gave back, and I was alright with that.

In the rain, sweet refrain, we drank our beers and killed our fears;

no tears, we weren't afraid of what was in store, the lore was false, our love was never at a loss.

When I look at you now, as then, thinking on time wasted and well spent,

you don’t have to guess which one was with you.

My heart was lonely, lovelorn, but you sent your love like the music of a heavenly horn, heralding the end

of my forlorn days into the days of paradise in your eyes, no more games, no more lies, for you complete me,

opened shining doors with your Coors and your sandy feet walking with mine along the seashore, silver lining.

I look at you now, basking in the sun, golden, eyes of olden times and hair of brightest copper,

Cajun, legs made to run, my ruler and my sun.

You ran to me, and I to you, each each other’s own, though we didn't know it at the time;

but in a short span, we became a pair;

now, I think about, where it happened, where it began.

But now’s not the time to wonder, I’ll do it later.

Now, I’m just grateful that you picked me to be your man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! (I swear Kuss des Todes, Kuss der Liebe will be finished. Maybe not now, or even soon, but it will be. School is a bitch.) Don't forget to kudos, comment, or critique!


End file.
